[unreadable] Funds are requested to perform much needed equipment renovations in the animal facilities of the John B. Pierce Laboratory, Inc. The HVAC system currently serving this area dates back to 1962, when the original animal quarters were constructed. Recent AAALAC inspections have noted that this system is barely adequate to provide an acceptable environment for the animal quarters. Additionally, there is no method of controlling the humidity of the air within the animal rooms, and this too has been a source of concern during both AAALAC and PACUC inspections. Thus, upon the recommendation of engineering consultants, we are proposing to replace three (3) existing HVAC units with a single larger centralized air-handling unit, which will also have a humidification unit capable of maintaining RH within acceptable limits in all animal-holding rooms. [unreadable] [unreadable]